Friend Status
by smileintears
Summary: AU. I had some angst- so decided to release it in a fanfiction written in the format of "friend status," which belongs to a certain internet community site of which I do not own. Slash, parrings inside.


_**Hello all! here's another crappy- teen-angst story! enjoy!**_

_**here's a list to sort out confusion: **_

_**Trigger happy: Xigbar**_

_**Water Boy: Demyx**_

_**Pyromania: Axel**_

_**BabyBlues13: Roxas **_

_**Breking Wind: Xaldin**_

_**Thunder Bug: Larxene**_

_**Zexy Back: Zexion**_

_**Silent but Deadly: Lexaus**_

_**Flower Power: Marluxia**_

_**Vexen: Vexen (duh...)**_

_**British Deck: Luxord**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

**_Day 1_**

* * *

Trigger Happy: slightly pissed- fate is cruel.

**mood:** pissed off

Pyromania: is feeling guilty, but hey, I can't help this!

**mood:** confused.

BabyBlues13: why the hell am I getting offended for nothing?

**mood:** emo

Water Boy : is feeling angsty, but hopeful.

**mood:** jitters…

British Deck : what the hell? here we go again! *headdesk*

**mood:** irritation.

* * *

**_Day 3_**

* * *

Trigger Happy: Life's a piece of shit.

**mood:** dead

BabyBlues13: is truly worthy of being called "emo"

**mood:** depressed

Water Boy (TAKEN!) : feels like he's walking on air…

**mood:** absolute bliss

Pyromania: guilty of love- and that's all there is.

**mood:** warm fuzzies

_**

* * *

**_

Day 7

* * *

BabyBlues13: They say the best revenge is living well. English study-session at the TTPL. See ya.

**mood:** crappy.

xThunder Bugx: geesh, someone's got it bad.

**mood:** amused

_**

* * *

**_

Day 10

* * *

Pyromania: study session w/ Rox again. Shower. Date w/ DemDem afterwards.

**mood:** upbeat

Water Boy : again? you can't be that stupid babe. you know i love you.

**mood:** disco!

_**

* * *

**_

Day 18

* * *

BabyBlues13: ice cream + Napoleon Dynamite + an understanding twin = a better Friday. Thanks Sora.

**mood:** recovering…

Trigger Happy: oh yes, dumbass, I AM a creature of anger. Shooting rage at around five w/ Xaldin and Luxord. Later.

**mood:** not enough words in the English language.

~*~Flower Power~*~ : is lovin' the gossip, but hatin' the drama

**mood**: sneaky

xThunder Bugx: I'm not. A. THERAPIST! …But you people do need help.

**mood:** annoyed

Pyromania: hope I didn't move too far up Larxene's hit list. Movies w/ Dem at 5.

**mood:** smooth

Silent but Deadly: I'm not even touching this one- where did my notes go?

**mood**: irked.

* * *

_**Day 20**_

* * *

xThunder Bugx: hell yes- amusment park today!

**mood:** excited

Vexen: I refuse to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl more than once.

**mood:** determined

Pyromania: goin' to the park with the rest of the gaggle today, see ya there! I WILL BEAT YOU LARXENE!

**mood:** adventurous

~*~Flower Power~*~ : double, double, toil and trouble baby; i smell drama- yes? no? maybe?

**mood:** slick and sly

Zexy Back: Marluxia, please stick to botany.

**mood:** dizzy already

BabyBlues13 (freakin' distant relatives): i'll miss you guys tonight- have fun!

**mood:** miffed

_**

* * *

**_

Day 21

* * *

Trigger Happy: is going to mutilate a certain red-head.

**mood:** pissed

Water Boy (heartbroken) ;-; : what the HELL was that? I don't need this…

**mood:** betrayed

British Deck : somebody start a f*cking tabloid already! we'll make millions!

**mood**: sincerely pissed

Silent but Deadly: sorry about you guys, but my evening rocked. going over to Zexion's at 4:00.

**mood:** warm. no, seriously.

Pyromania: is feeling remorse for his actions and fear for his balls.

**mood:** ashamed

xThunder Bugx (still the champ!): you can't even be serious even after your little show? You're such a dick.

**mood:** kinda disappointed

Breaking Wind: right under the ferris wheel too… that was low.

**mood:** surprised, honestly

BabyBlues13: i….. don't know what to say. what'd I miss?

**mood:** confused.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Day 30_**

**_

* * *

_**

Water Boy (lonely):not sure if i'm glad he's gone

**mood:** heartbroken

BabyBlues13: i've been enlightened on the situation- and now i'm sure i'm going to hell… thanks a shit-load, Marly!

**mood:** guilty

xThunder Bugx: is sick of all the F***ING DRAMA CRAP- PEOPLE SUCK!

**mood:** annoyed

Breaking Wind: has a girlfriend who isn't subtle at all and loves her for it.

**mood:** amused

British Deck : DON'T UPSET THE STALEMATE!

**mood:** …..

_**

* * *

**_

Day 32

* * *

Pyromania: I've apologized- I'm sorry, I hope you understand.

**mood:** sorry-ass

BabyBlues13: this mess has gotten way bigger than it needs to be. i can barely believe this.

**mood:** annoyed

Water Boy : Okay, whatever. I'm letting go.

**mood: **whatever

British Deck : i hate to say- well, not really- I TOLD YOU SO!

**mood**: victorious

Zexy Back: this has quickly become a screwed-up production of "A Midsummer Night's Dream."

**mood:** almost curious

Silent but Deadly: Zexion says it best.

**mood:** about as curious

_**

* * *

**_

Day 40- something… I've lost count.

* * *

Water Boy : I've got my friend back, and that's where it stays.

**mood:** relieved

Pyromania: Oh, sweet reconciliation!

**mood:** relieved

BabyBlues13: why do I feel like I've just been hit with a brick wall? …does that make sense?

**mood:** ???

Trigger Happy: I want to scream it out, but I'm smarter than that.

**mood:** conflicted

_**

* * *

**_

Day 50- something

* * *

Trigger Happy: nervous as hell… goddam you Larxene.

**mood:** nervous

xThunder Bugx: I'm happy to be of service!

**mood:** amused

Breaking Wind: that's my girl!

**mood:** amused

Water Boy (EXCITED!) : I have a feeling…

**mood:** butterflies

Pyromania: just a little longer… I hope he waits for me.

**mood:** anxious

BabyBlues13: I hope I can trust my gut… but congratulations to Lexaus and Zexion for releaving some of the awkward sexual tension!

**mood:** apprehensive

Zexy Back: say what you will, let me know when your crap works out.

**mood:** blessed.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A blissful increment of time later…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Pyromania:Thank you, Roxas. You're a miracle. I love you.

**mood:** lucky bastard

BabyBlues13: Going to see my sap of a boyfriend at 6. I love you, Axel.

**mood:** loved

Water boy : proud pirate's booty XD

**mood:** utter happiness

Trigger Happy: the pirate's diggin' up his booty around 7.

**mood:** beyond happy

British Deck : About to hop the pond for two weeks. Until the end of the break, everyone!

**mood:** content

_**

* * *

**_

So? How was my little waste of time? I can't believe I even...

_**alluded**__** to AkuDemy... my friends know me as the super-MEGA-anti-AkuDemy girl. Ah well, at least it ended well... meaning it **__**ended**__**. Forgive me if you like that parring-all power too you, I just can't **__**stand**__** it, but it was necessary to the piece-of-crap plot line.**_


End file.
